Lost Innocence
by SiQ33
Summary: Harry has an accident... and guess who saves him? Draco! damn... I suck.


Lost Innocence  
By: butt_munch   
Mitsui  
  
*Disclaimer*: Obviously I DO NOT own 'Harry Potter'... It is owned by the ever famous  
J.K Rowling... though I dream that it's MINE!!! Unfortunately... It's not... sniff...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter I  
  
"Harry... I'm going to the bookstore just around the corner... Hermione asked me to meet  
her there... do you mind if I leave you for a while?" Ron asked brushing his hair.  
  
"No... Of course not... go ahead." The auror replied.  
  
"Thanks Harry! You're a real pal!" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear, "Oh by the way...   
want me to get you anything? Pumpkin for pumpkin juice? We haven't had that for quite a while..."   
  
"Hmm..." Harry thought, "Sure..."  
  
"Then, I'll be on my way now. Later!"  
  
Ron grabbed his coat and car keys and left.  
.   
Harry, Ron & Hermione spent their lives living in the Muggle world. They only visit the   
wizarding world if there were emergencies. Mostly for business trips too. Harry as an auror. Ron as a Manager for the new Nimbus and Hermione a professor at Muggle School. Ron and  
Hermione, Harry noticed, were going out a lot. 'They're quite a couple,' Harry thought, 'I  
hope they become REAL couples.'   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, "Do you think we should tell him?"  
"Of course... I mean why not? He's been our friend ever since the first day in Hogwarts...Why shouldn't we?" Ron replied, sipping a cup of coffee. "Darn... these muggle coffees are too strong."   
"Well.... I'm not really sure about wanting to tell him."  
"Relax Herm, I'm sure he'll be happy!"  
"Well Ron, if you say so..." Hermione said with a bit of doubt. She picked up her research materials. "Didn't you say you were going to get Harry a pumpkin for his pumpkin juice?"  
"Oh yeah..." Ron said as he got up, "Thanks for reminding me... See you later!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was about 6:00 in the evening when Hermione and Ron arrived the house, holding each   
others hands.  
  
"Oh... you're back... I was beginning to think you were gonna leave poor little me." Harry said, chuckling. Ron put the pumpkin in the fridge. "So... Both of you... How was you're day?"  
"Harry," Hermione began, "We have something very important to tell you."   
Harry studied his friends face. Seeing that it was serious, he put down the news paper and   
neatly folded it. "Well, It sounds serious... let's hear it."  
  
"Ron you say it..." Hermione pleaded.  
"Well... alright." Ron sat down on the couch across Harry.  
"Harry... Herm and I... are engaged..."  
"Well... I was expecting this day to happen." Harry said grinning from ear to ear.  
"Y-you were?"   
"Well... yeah. I knew both of you were going to get married sooner or later. You two   
were obviously in love. Oh well... congratulations!" With that, the auror walked to the door leading to their garage, "I'll just go out and have a little bit of fresh air. See you!"  
"What's with him?" Hermione asked.  
"Well... you know Harry... He's always unpredictable."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The young Potter drove for about 30 minutes to get to his destination. He always went to this place when he needed to think or just wanted to be alone. The air here was cool and fresh. The lakes water was calm and nothing but trees and flowers surrounded the area.  
The boy took a deep breath. "Ah... nothing but the sound of the breeze and the calm waters." he exclaimed. He plopped down on the grass and stared at the stars shining above him. He decided to let the pass time by identifying the constellations.   
"... There's the big dipper, Ursa Major... I can't quite remember the last one though. I  
remember it starts with a 'D'... Dr... Dr.."  
  
"Draco..." came a voice behind him, "Seriously Potter, Is my name that easy to forget?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter I... crappy isn't it? hehehe... I was expecting you to say yes... anyway, on to Chapter II.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter II  
  
Harry sat up and looked behind him. "M-Malfoy?!" he exclaimed.  
"Who did you expect? Santa Clause?"  
Harry's jaw dropped and moved like a fishes mouth.   
"You look like you've seen Voldemort rise up from his deathbed... close your mouth Potter... a fly will get in there sooner or later if you don't."  
Harry did close his mouth. "W-what are you doing here?" he stammered.  
Obviously Harry was surprised to see his old schoolmate and not to mention his rival standing in front of him.  
"Potter," Draco began, "Just because I'm a pure blood and just because I'm a Malfoy, It   
doesn't mean that I can't visit the muggle world does it?"   
Harry had to admit that he was right of course. Sure... he was a Slytherin and he IS a Malfoy but it doesn't remove his right to visit the muggle world.   
"I suppose you're right Malfoy..."   
Harry focused his emerald green eyes on the calm lake. "So... are you here to torment me as usual?"  
"Hey... that's an idea." Draco said, "No... Seriously Potter... that hurt." he said sarcastically. "I was just here for a little fresh air."   
"Same with me..." Harry answered absent-mindedly. "Darn! Where'd I put my glasses?!"  
Harry pulled his wand out of his coat pocket. "Lumos!"   
The tip of his wand started to glow. He searched around the area where he went. After  
about 30 minutes of walking around he still couldn't find it. "Darn!"  
Draco let out a laugh.   
"What's so funny Malfoy?!"  
The blonde boy started walking towards him. "Hahahahahaha! You are!" he said.  
"Huh?"  
Draco stopped in front of him and stared at something on Harry's head.  
"What are you doing?" Harry was starting to get suspicious. The next thing he knew, he  
had his glasses on. Harry was embarrassed. He decided to keep quiet. "Really now..."   
Draco began," It doesn't hurt to say 'Thanks' does it?"  
"Th-thanks..." Harry mumbled. Harry plopped down on the grass again and lay down.  
He stared at the dark and starry night once again and was lost in his thoughts.  
Little did he know that the blonde haired boy plopped down next to him. He too stared at  
the sky above him. The wind started to get strong. Too strong. They heard a crash behind them. A tree was knocked down and had fallen on top of Harry's car.   
"What the--" Harry was cut off by Draco.  
"Harry! Look out!"  
Harry looked above him. A tree was going to fall on him! It was too late to get his wand to cast a freezing spell.   
"Harry!"   
Draco ran as fast as he could and pushed both of them away from the tree before it fell and crushed both of them. Their fall was pretty hard... Both had hit their heads on rocks.  
Both Harry and Draco woke up at the same time. Harry's cheeks started to turn bright red   
as he saw Draco on top of him. He realized that his arms were wrapped around the other   
boys waist and immediately let go. He hoped that the blonde didn't notice.  
Draco, on the other hand, his head rested on Harry's chest. He could feel the rapid beating  
of the other's heart. His legs entangled with the others. His hands wrapped around Harry's neck. It wasn't until Harry called out his name that he realized his position.  
He sat up and got off him as fast as he could. "S-sorry 'bout that..."he mumbled.   
He helped Harry on to his feet. When Harry got on his feet he fell down once again.  
His legs hurt like crazy. It was bleeding pretty badly too.   
"Malfoy..."  
"Yes Potter?"  
"Thank you... I-if it wasn't for you... I-I would have been dead." Harry said, blushing   
again.   
"Sure... N-no problem." Draco replied a bit hesitantly.  
Harry felt pain on his leg again. He took a look at his wound. I was pretty deep.  
"Listen Malfoy..." Harry began, "With this leg, I wouldn't get anywhere. I suggest  
you leave me--which you probably would do-- before the wind comes back."   
"What?! Are you crazy Potter?!" Draco exclaimed, "And leave you here to bleed to death?"  
"Uh... yeah." he replied, nodding.  
Silence.  
Draco knelt before him and shook his head.  
"No..."  
"What?!"  
"I said 'no' Potter. I'm not leaving you here to die."  
He lifted the injured boy up, carrying him like a precious baby.  
"Malfoy... Let me go..." Harry said weakly.  
The blonde didn't reply. He just kept walking on and on and on.  
"Where do you think you're taking me?"  
"Where do you live?" he asked.  
"Hello?! Man, are you crazy?! I live with Ron and Hermione. If they find out that I'm with you..."  
"What Potter? What will they do? Cast a spell on me? C'mon Potter... Don't make me laugh... Besides, look at your leg."  
"Since when did you start caring?" Harry mumbled. Harry thought that Malfoy wouldn't hear. He HOPED he didn't hear. Unfortunately, he did. Draco stopped at his tracks, gazed at Harry's eyes and responded: "I don't know either..."  
Harry thought his heart would stop because of the way Draco was looking at him.  
Draco resumed walking. "So... where do you live?" He asked calmly.  
Harry directed him. He never stopped walking. He stopped only to check if Harry's leg   
was bleeding. Harry fell asleep in his arms. The one carrying him gently laid him on a tree, took of his jacket and put it on the injured. They reached the house in about 30 minutes. "Potter... we're here." Draco said gently.  
Harry woke up with a sigh. "Already?" He asked in a lazy tone of voice.  
Draco merely nodded. He put Harry down gently.   
"T-thank you..." Harry said the second time that evening. "Ron and Hermione... I'm just not sure how they'll react." he explained.  
Draco just shrugged. Harry knocked on the door.  
"Harry! Where were you?! We were so worried and Ron--" Hermione was cut off by the  
sight of Harry. He was bloody all over. But she was more shocked to see who was standing right beside him.  
"Quickly! He needs to be healed!" was all Draco said.  
Still stunned, Hermione called Ron to help her find stuff needed to heal him.  
Hermione examined the wound. "Oh no!" she wailed, "His bones are crushed!"  
"We don't know how to re-grow bones!" Ron said in a panicky voice.  
All was silent until Draco spoke up.  
"Madam Pomfrey..." he said.  
"What?"   
"Madam Pomfrey..." he repeated. "Dumbledore told me that if I needed anything at all,   
Anyone is welcome at Hogwarts."   
"Listen to me Malfoy..." Ron warned him. "If this is one of your practical jokes, I'm warning you that Hermione knows a lot of curses."  
"You have no choice." Draco countered.  
Hermione sighed. "He's right," she said. "We don't have a choice."  
"Who will accompany him?" Ron asked, giving Draco the dagger looks.  
"I got work..." Hermione explained. "Ron, your research is due next week!"  
"I'll go..." Draco offered.  
"Oh no... No way Draco! I'm not letting you go with Harry!"   
"Ron," Hermione began, "What should we do?"  
After a short while, Hermione felt something tugging at her skirt. It was Harry.  
"Let him go..." he whispered. "Let him go..."  
"'Him? 'Him' who?"  
Harry pointed at Draco who was unusually quiet.   
"But..."  
"If he's trying to finish me off, he could have done it earlier. Please..." Harry begged.  
"All right..." Hermione agreed rather hesitantly. "But if he tries anything funny--"  
Harry shook his head. "He won't."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of Chapter II... Hope you like it!!! :)   
Yeah... I know it sucks... I butt_ munch suck at these things! :) On to Chapter III...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter III  
  
"Potter... Hang on..."  
Hermione and Ron helped Draco to mount Harry on his motorcycle.  
"Harry," Ron began, "Hold on to something, you might fall off..."  
Harry just nodded.  
Draco started the engine.  
'Goodbye...' Harry mouthed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are we almost there?" Harry asked.  
"Just a couple of minutes more..."  
"Oh... okay."  
Harry felt drowsy. His head was spinning. His wound was still bleeding even though they  
wrapped a cloth around it. He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and gripped his waist   
tighter, then he dozed off.  
  
  
When he woke up, his eyesight was blurry.   
"It's a good thing you brought him here Draco." He heard a voice say.  
"He'll be okay?"  
"Yes... just a couple of days here will be fine for him. His bones are alright now, but he's still weak."  
"Thank you."  
Draco noticed that he was awake. "You're okay now.... Just a couple of days more."  
Harry let out a laugh.  
"It's funny," he said. "We're rivals... enemies. But look at us now. I'm at the hospital wing, you saved me..." Harry laughed some more. "And not to mention, it was the first time you called me by my first name." He sat up then took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Don't you think it's funny? 'Draco?'" He said smiling wider.  
Draco let out a laugh. Not his 'evil' and demented laugh. A real one. Genuine. Genuine and so… so pure.  
"It's been a while," said Harry.  
"Huh?"  
"Since I saw you laughing." He continued. "You always had this serious look on your face when we were still students."   
Draco sat down beside Harry and faced him. He brushed his hair from his face. He was looking at Harry's eyes again. He had this… I dunno… Caring and sorrowful look in his eyes. Harry's heart beated a little faster than normal.   
"Draco?"  
He placed one long finger under Harry's chin and gently lifted his face up so that he could see his emerald green eyes. Harry felt his cheeks heating up. Their faces were barely an inch apart.   
"Draco, what are you-mmf!"   
He was cut off by Draco… kissing him?!  
It only lasted for five seconds.   
Harry was shocked. He was… sort of like paralyzed. He wanted to say something but no words came out.   
"Yes Potter…" Draco began, a sad tone in his voice. "Believe it or not. I just kissed you." He didn't bother to look at Harry if he was pleased or not. "I-I like you Harry… Believe it or not… no… not just like… more than that." By that time, Draco was pacing back and forth of the hospital wing. "Harry…" he said, walking towards the other boy who was still in shock. He sat down beside Harry once again and decided to face him. "I love you…" he whispered in Harry's ear. "I love you…"  
Harry didn't know how he would react. Angry? Embarrassed? Or perhaps… pleased?  
"Harry… I know… I know you won't accept me, I also know that how much I try to please you, you'll still hate me. I know--"  
'Oh my God… what am I saying?'  
It hurt for Draco to say all those things. It hurt too much. Just too much.  
Harry looked at Draco. He noticed something unusual. Tears. Yup, tears. Tears were actually flowing down from Draco's eyes. Harry didn't know why, but he felt an ache in his chest to see the other boy crying. Draco stood up, his fist in a tight ball. He started walking away. Suddenly he felt something around his waist. Harry placed his arms around his waist. Draco couldn't face him. He was too embarrassed. He tried getting away from Harry's grip but couldn't. It only made Harry's grip on him, tighter.   
"Don't go… please… don't go."  
Draco felt Harry's breath on his neck as he talked to him.  
"D-Draco… please… stay here… with me." Harry loosened his grip. "Please…"  
Draco placed his hand on Harry's and faced him.   
"H-Harry?"  
Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulders.   
"I love you," he whispered. "I-I wanted to tell you before… but I was afraid…"  
"Afraid?" Draco repeated. "Why?"  
"I was afraid you would reject me…."  
"No Harry… I never would… I never will."  
"Being who we are… You a Malfoy and me a Potter…"  
Draco felt a sudden pain in his chest.   
'Does this mean we can never be together?'  
"You're parents were followers of Voldemort. They followed the person... no… the thing that killed my parents…"  
'Does this mean we can never be?'  
"Oh Draco… I don't blame you for that…"  
Harry sighed and gazed at Draco's gray eyes. Draco did the same. They stayed like that for a while. Not uttering a single word. Draco took of Harry's glasses and placed it on the table behind him, causing the other boy to blush. Their faces were getting nearer and nearer to each other. They gave each other a light and 'innocent' kiss which led to a more passionate one. Harry savored every moment, he felt comfortable being around him. Both ran out of air and broke the kiss.   
"Draco…"   
"Yes?" They were still locked in each other's arms.   
"What made you love me?" Harry grinned.  
"You always had this innocent look on your face… and the way you always challenged me. You weren't afraid of me Harry. Unlike the other kids back then. My father being who he is and who he was working for. They were always afraid. But you… you were different." He explained. "And you?"  
"Well… Most kids befriended me because I was 'the boy who lived.' You Draco… you seem not to care who I was. Nothing stopped you from 'hurting' me. Whether Professor Dumbledore was around… or not."   
"That attracted you?" Draco said in a teasing voice.  
Harry nodded.  
A couple of minutes passed by. Draco lifted Harry up and laid him gently on his bed. "Get well Harry." He planted a feather soft kiss on Harry's forehead. "G'night."  
"G'night Draco."   
Draco sat on the couch opposite of him.  
"Did I mention…?" Draco began. "That you look better without your glasses."  
"No…" said Harry. "I'm afraid not."  
"Well… you do."  
  
THE END  
  
Now… didn't that suck? Yeah… I know… just did this for fun anyway. J 


End file.
